


Let Them Judge - Sandy/Rizzo

by damnbamon



Category: Grease (1978), Grease Live
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Romance, sandy x rizzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rizzo confronts Danny and Sandy at the fair, frustrated with her own emotions, but when Sandy shows up at her house later, they discover that they both care for each other much more than they thought. They know people will judge them, but they don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Judge - Sandy/Rizzo

**A/N:** I've always shipped Rizzo and Sandy more than Sandy/Danny and Rizzo/Kenickie. So, after watching the grease live show a few days ago, I was inspired to write this. It's in the grease!live2016 verse, and occurs after Rizzo tells Kenickie she's not pregnant, and in this she declines his offer to be her boyfriend, and during the part where Sandy reveals her new "look"

* * *

Rizzo walked along the fair, looking around at everyone who was happy, laughing and getting ready to jump their partners bones. Meanwhile, she was feeling pity for herself, having declined Nickie's offer to go steady. Sure she'd been into him for a while, and he was a talker, amongst other things. However, she just wasn't feeling it anymore.

Sandy was standing beside Danny, all dressed up in her black outfit, one hand on her hip. Rizzo could tell she was having some trouble standing in those red heels and her face was flushed from the hours she'd spent getting used to smoking. All for that two seconds of blowing Danny off his feet and smushing the cigarette in the ground.

"Hey, I heard you ditched Kenickie!" Danny said slowly as she got closer to them.

"What about it?" Rizzo asked, fixing the collar on her pink-ladies jacket.

Danny did that thing, where he chuckled a few times and then his face goes serious.

"He was diggin' you, you know." he replied.

Rizzo licked her lips, "Yeah, I know."

Sandy shot her a worried look, she knew something was going on but wasn't sure what. Ever since the makeover reveal, Rizzo had been kind of quiet and didn't seem to want to be around Danny.

"She looks great don't she?" Danny asked Putzie who was standing beside Jan, who at that moment was distracted by a man making balloon animals.

"Sure does." Putzie said with a chuckle, "Not as good as my girl though."

Rizzo rolled her eyes, "The fact that she had to change for ya is mute though huh?" she mumbled, looking away from them.

Danny blinked and looked back over at her, "What was that, Riz?" he asked her. 

She shook her head, "Nothin'."

Sandy furrowed her brow, "You're the one who helped me with this."

Rizzo pursed her lips for a second, "Doesn't mean I agree with it."

Danny moved his arm from around Sandy's waist.

"She didn't have to change for me, I don' know what you think you're going on 'bout." he insisted, bringing a hand up to stroke his slicked back hair.

She rolled her eyes at him and pulled off her jacket, tossed it over her shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

Rizzo turned on her heel and headed away from them.

"Rizzo, wait!" Sandy called after her, and tried to run, but nearly tripped and crashed into a popcorn stand.

"Little tall for ya' San?" she called back but continued walking.

* * *

Later that night, Rizzo was sitting on her front porch, in the dimness of the night. She flicked the ashes from her cigarette to the ground and took another drag.

It was stupid, completely stupid to feel so upset about Sandy having changed for Danny. That's what women did, at least all the women she knew. Besides herself of course, she'd never change for anyone. But, in that day and age, if you didn't change for a man, you were selfish.

"Guess I'm selfish." she whispered, watching the smoke billow in front of her face before it dissipated.

In reality, the problem was less Rizzo being mad about Danny, and more about the reason behind her frustration. She didn't like to think about it, it made her feel outcast, or like there was something wrong with her. But, from the second she saw Sandy, she was attracted to her. At first she didn't realize it, but the more she watched Sandy pine over Danny, an asshole who had lied to her from the beginning, Rizzo became more and more aware of the fact that... she cared about Sandy. In more than a friendly way.

So, when Sandy finally decided to change in order to get Danny to notice her, to show Danny she could keep up with him, or whatever pointless excuse there was for it, Rizzo felt like her stomach was eating at it'sself.

"Betty, are you still out there?" her mother called as she cracked open the porch door.

"Yeah, yeah." she replied, and there was a sigh, but the door closed and the living room lights turned off.

Her parents were hardly ever around, nor did they care what she was doing, they tried to act concerned. But, she was an adult now, having turned eighteen recently, and they were just itching for her to move out.

Rizzo crushed the cigerette butt on the porch and then tossed it to the ground, before lighting her 4th one in the last twenty minutes.

She lit it as a car pulled up to her driveway but didn't turn in.

"Thanks!" Sandy's voice was heard and Rizzo watched the girl get out of the car, close the door and then it sped away.

Through the darkness, sandy came walking up the driveway, and down the sidewalk, clad in a light pink calf length skirt, white button up shirt, pink sweater and her hair was straight again, tucked behind her ears.

"Well, look who it is." Rizzo said sarcastically and took a drag.

Sandy looked at her apologetically as she stopped in front of her at the porch which was 3 feet off the ground.

"Who gave you my address?" she asked.

"Jan." she said slowly, resting her arms on the porch.

Rizzo eyed her, "What's with the old look?"

Sandy pursed her lips, "I thought about what you said. That I changed for Danny." she started, "It got me thinking, if I change, it should be for me. I like who I am."

The girl looked up at her, with blue doe eyes that glimmered in the light and Rizzo sighed.

"Get up here..." she motioned and Sandy grinned, running over to the stairs and up onto the porch.

She walked over and sat beside Rizzo, her feet dangling off.

"So, how'd Danny feel about your change back?" she asked Sandy who sighed.

"Well, actually, I decided to end that." she admitted, looking a little sad.

Rizzo furrowed her brow, feeling like she had something to do with that.

"Because of what I said?"

Sandy shook her head, "Well, I mean, no, not entirely." she looked away.

The both of them just sat there in silence for a few moments.

Sandy finally looked back at Rizzo, scooting a little closer.

"Can I ask you, why does it, or did it, upset you about me and Danny?" she asked, curious.

Rizzo was always so composed, sassy, it was a little out of place for her to seem genuinely upset. But, Sandy realized that, even Rizzo get's upset, she was a little worried in all honesty.

"It's nothin'" Rizzo replied, taking another drag, and then blowing it in Sandy's face, teasing her.

Sandy fanned the smoke away, scrunching her nose, and Rizz laughed, her lips turned up at the edges.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked.

"'Cause, you're kinda cute I guess." Rizzo replied flicking her asses and sighing.

Sandy eyed her, feeling like she was missing something. Rizzo had always been there for her, and while she had a big personality, and an attitude, Sandy never minded it. If fact, despite the rumors about her, and everything everyone at school said about Rizzo, she had been the one to tell her about Danny, she was the honest one. Sure she had made fun of her early on, but it seemed as though, that now Rizzo wanted Sandy to be herself.

"I like you, for, you." she said, almost reading Sandy's mind.

Sandy smiled.

"I've been kind of rude to you sometimes, but I don't want you wearing those huge heels and smokin' unless it's what you dig, not what someone else wants." Rizzo continued smushing her cigarette and throwing it.

"I like you the way you are." Sandy told her.

Rizzo chuckled, then sighed, "I don't think you like me the same way, dollface."

Sandy furrowed her brow, and watched as Rizzo looked away and out towards the street.

It took her a moment, but as she watched Rizzo's eyes shine, in a slightly sad, longing way, she understood. Rizzo wasn't talking about liking her as a friend.  
Sandy bit her lip a little, and her eyes flickered down to their hands that were inches away from each others.

"Maybe I do." she replied softly, and Rizzo turned her head to look at the girl.

"And, I think you're afraid that, it's wrong, and that's why you're upset." Sandy continued.

Rizzo scoffed, "I ain't afraid of nothing'" she insisted.

Sandy swallowed and scooted closer to her, "Rizzo, please don't push me away." She scooted her hand over and placed it on top of hers.

As they looked at each other, Rizzo knew that what Sandy was saying was true.

"I care about you, more than you can imagine." she admitted, and Sandy smiled.

"I care about you too." she replied, scooting closer.

Rizzo licked at her lips, "People would judge us." she said slowly.

Sandy nodded, looking directly into her eyes, "Yeah, they will."

"Oh, screw it, let them." Rizzo said quickly and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Sandy's.

Sandy inhaled, a little startled, but didn't pull away. Instead she moved closer, wrapping her arms around Rizzo and kissing her back. Their lips moved together perfectly, warm and soft. Rizzo's red lipstick smeared along Sandy's lips and around her mouth but she didn't care.

Rizzo wrapped her own arms around Sandy as well, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. It was a kiss that Sandy had never experienced before, and one that Rizzo had never meant as deeply. She sucked Sandy's lip into her mouth and bit it gently, invoking a small moan from the girls throat. The kiss broke, and they both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Sandy smiled at her, "Definitely let them."


End file.
